Tell Me of The Chaos Potion
by Dai Yamiko
Summary: Not slash, YET. Draco and a mysterious person named Yami get together (not a crossover either.) Violence, Fights, Parties, it's the usual
1. Meeting Your Partner

Tell Me of the Chaos Potion

By: Yamiko

Disclaimer: I don't own HP Chara's or anything that sounds like Anime or HP. Thank you for not biting my head off. YAMI IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME!!! CAUSE IT'S AN OC!!! And Draco is a little OOC, oh well, almost ALL the characters are OOC.

Yamiko: Will you calm down? HAVE YOU BEEN TAKIN SOMETHIN?!?!

Dai: *cries* You're so mean Yami! I didn't do anything!!! *runs away*

Yamiko: --;; crap, enjoy the story

Slowly, a figure stepped out from the wall, and short unruly blood red hair showed, hiding dark eyes under several locks. The figure walked down a long hallway, pressing their hand to the rough stone. Their eyes flashed gold as the firelight shined on the mystic red orbs. The night was growing darker and darker at every step they took. They stopped in front of a door and walked in, finally lying down to rest for the night, with a small white owl hooting as it flew in.

The whistle of the train came to the ears of a blonde boy, who just smirked. He watched with his shining silver gray eyes as someone with red hair stood up from a nearby bench and wave to the silver haired boy. He grinned and waved back. He walked over, and smirked at them. The train whistle sounded again and they both walked onto the train and sat themselves in a compartment away from everyone else. The silence was deaf defying, but still it held, as the two figures looked out the window, saying goodbye to their families, and onto a new place. 

A young girl, with brown hair walked down the hall of the train. Slightly nervous, as she looked for a compartment to sit in. Her footsteps were quiet on the carpet of the train, but soon made noise as she fell into the compartment of the blonde boy and his companion when the train made a sudden jolt. The blonde blinked his silver eyes and mumbled something under his breath. On the other hand, his friend stood up from their seat and walked over to the girl, helping her up. They smiled at her, dark eyes slightly gentle, as well as the tone in their voice.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded and replied back, "Yea, fine, thanks"

"That's good, you should find a place to sit before the train dose that again." the dark red haired person smiled.

"Just sit down already, Yami. You're talking her ear off." grumbled the blonde.

The girl looked over at the blonde, "It's fine."

"See Draco, she said it's fine! You can be an ass sometimes;"Yami said calmly sitting down, "You can stay in our compartment if you like." Yami said looking at the girl.

The boy known as Draco, glared at his partner in short reply.

"Sure, Thanks." The girl spoke smiling gratefully as she sat down.

"Oh hey, I didn't properly introduce myself, did I? Well I'm Yami Ichido," Yami said smiling, " And the blonde arse over there is Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Ariana Daytorian." The kind-hearted girl said.

"Nice to meet you Ariana... please excuse my friend's annoying-ness"

Ariana laughed and spoke gently, "It's alright."

"I haven't' see you before, is this your first year?"

"You have to ask if you haven't seen her at our school? Geez, you're a moron, Yami."

Ariana nodded, "I'm new, I transferred here."

"Ooo, interesting. Did anyone tell you about our house names?"

Ariana just shook her head.

"Well there's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor myself," Yami said smiling, "We're proud lions, and Draco," Yami waved a hand to the Dragon sitting contently, "Over there is a Slytherin, a bunch of sinister snakes."

"Ooh" was all she said.

"That's not what you said when you stayed over in our dormitory last year!" Draco retorted.

Yami glared at Draco slightly angry, "Shut up Draco."

"Are you two...?" Ariana said quietly in curiousness.

Dai: *sniffles* I'm back, but yea, did you like? If you do leave a comment pleasey. Thankies.

Yamiko: HIKARI!!

Dai: *runs away*

Yamiko: Double Crap… We'll be back with Chapter 2!!!


	2. Getting To Know Your Partner

Tell Me of the Chaos Potion: Getting to Know Your Partner

By: Yamiko

Disclaimer: I don't own HP Chara's or anything that sounds like Anime or HP. Thank you for not biting my head off. YAMI IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME!!! CAUSE IT'S AN OC!!! And Draco is a little OOC, oh well, almost ALL the characters are OOC.

Yamiko: I still don't know where she went. *growls* But since I can't find her at the moment, I found chapter 2 for all of you. I hope you enjoy it.

Jeremy (OC: Were Quest: Find on FanPress.net to read it): Errmmm Dai told me to come and say that; "I know there is a lot of talking in this chapter, but you have to get to know who the new girl, Ariana! Well Anyways, enjoy the story." *reading off a card*

Yamiko: Where is she?

Jeremy: She told me not to tell you

Yamiko: --;;

The blonde boy stared at the chestnut haired girl. His companion, the dark red head looked at the young girl, wondering if she knew. The train whistle shouted loudly interrupting the silence between the three. The silence continued to stick to the group like glue. It was as if the gods were stopping them. The red head coughed, breaking the silence once again.

"Umm... are we what, Ariana?" The flaming red-eyed child questioned.

The brown-eyed girl looked at the two before her and slowly she spoke, "Are you two together?" She asked.

"Together as in..." The blood haired figure stopped, and then began to laugh.

"Together as in you could have been snogging when I fell in." Ariana said boldly.

"Ahhh that..." Yami started

"No! We're not!" The storm eyed boy quickly shouted nervously while blushing in the process.

The year hadn't even started yet and he was already embarrassed in front of this new girl. Ariana giggled and nodded her head in understanding. Silver eyes shut as a few selective curses came from the tender lips of the platinum blonde. He slouched in his seat in complaint. The figure just rolled their fiery orbs at the blonde.

"Don't worry about him, he always gets like that. I dunno why, but oh well. So anyways, Ari, tell me about yourself." Yami said smiling while getting off the other topic.

"Well, I'm from America... I like acting and singing... all artistic stuff... My mom is a death eater and one of few women he trusts, I hate that bitch for leaving my family to be some puppet." Ari replied grinning.

"Interesting..." Yami said smiling still.

Draco stayed quiet listening to what was going on, instead of embarrassing himself or being an ass.

"Very and you?"

Yami smiled, "Well I'm actually a little more Japanese then British," Yami laughed, "But I love to sing and I play the guitar. My dad is owner of "The Daily Prophet". Also Draco has been my friend since I was a baby."

Draco mumbled something inaudible to anyone.

"Ooh" Ariana spoke back after hearing this strange story.

"Yea" Yami said grinning

Draco rolled his eyes at this; "You're way too polite for your own good, Yami."

"Polite is good." Ari said

"Says you" Draco retorted

Ariana glared at Draco in anger.

"Draco! You're mean, be nice, she's new here!"

Draco grumbled out a 'Fine' even though it was half in protest. Ari smiled at Yami.

"Sometimes it's best to just ignore him when he's being an arrogant bastard, ya know what I mean?"

The simple reply was just laughter and a few nods.

" I really hope you'll have a good time here at Hogwarts though." Yami said waving towards the window where the castle could be clearly seen.

Ari stared in wonder at the image before her.

"Our school... was in this place called area 51... Muggles all think it's some government building." She said laughing.

Yami laughed at this, "That's kinda sad, some muggles can be dense."

Ari just nodded and watched Yami and Draco walk out for a while and came back wearing their school robes. Ariana did the same thing. Yami smiled, the black robes where almost the exact same as Draco's, except for the patch on their right side, just at their heart. Draco had silver and green with a snake, while Yami had gold and scarlet with a roaring lion. They all felt the train coming to a final stop at the Honeydukes station. The three were silent for a moment, but it was soon disturbed by the sound of their other schoolmates getting off of the train.

"Well we better get off and find a carriage before it starts to rain." Yami spoke softly, walking off of the train and getting onto one of the nearby empty carriages. Yami sat in the carriage, only a figure in the small shadows as Yami's shadowy hand reached out to help Ari, who sat next to the darkness. Draco clambered in and across from the two, a sigh escaping is delicate lips. The carriage began to move, heading toward their home for the year.

Dai: *pops by, checks if Yamiko is around then sighs* Okie dokie! I hope you like this; the next chapter should be more interesting. More new characters will come forth. If you'd like an update every time, drop me a comment with your IM address or just IM me and tell me you'd like updates. THANK YOU! And don't ask for advanced previews or stuff like what's gunna happen. Okay!

Jeremy: See you all in the new installment of "Tell Me of the Chaos Potion"!! ^^


End file.
